Conventionally, as a semiconductor light-emitting device which uses a semiconductor light-emitting element such as an LED element etc., it is general that a sealing material such as a transparent resin, a glass etc. seals a semiconductor light-emitting element (for example, see the patent literatures 1 and 2). As this type of the semiconductor light-emitting device, it is known that phosphor particles are contained in the transparent resin and light from the semiconductor light-emitting element is converted by the phosphor particles.
Also, it is suggested that a light source for optical coherence tomography comprises an infrared glass phosphor and a semiconductor light-emitting element (for example, see the patent literature 3). The patent literature 3 has a description “a combination of an infrared glass phosphor and a semiconductor light-emitting element is like a white LED” at paragraph [0011]. Thus, the light source for optical coherence tomography described in the patent literature 3 is a similar constitution to an existing heretofore known white LED and is understood that the infrared glass phosphor is contained in a sealing material as particles.    PATENT LITERATURE 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2008-34546    PATENT LITERATURE 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-114911    PATENT LITERATURE 3: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2008-185378